


A Pack Sticks Together

by Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea



Category: Sonic The Hedgehog – All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Knuckles is kinda of an ass, Other, Platonic Relationships, but GUN are just cold blooded & heartless assholes, like my other stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea/pseuds/Lulu_ZD_TheKimarea
Summary: HI, GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT DEAD! COMING WITH ANOTHER STORYSummary: GUN decided to put Shadow though living hell again and have their scientist experimented on him, but little did they know. None of Shadow's 'associates' tolerate anyone of their own being hurt.------------------------------------------Discalimer: Sonic and Friends are owned by Archive Comics(slightly), Sonic Team(partially) and of corse, most of all; SEGA!. This is non-cannon of corse; because this a A.U./Cannon Doverse.. This contains O.Cs., that if you read by stories before, you know who the two are. Humanoids!Sonic and Friends – as in humans with the ears and tails, and occasionally, other things.





	A Pack Sticks Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ya can skip this 
> 
> I don't do this much, but here it is;
> 
> Sonic is 25
> 
> Shadow is 18
> 
> Rouge is 18
> 
> Roxīna(O.C.) is 17
> 
> Alina(O.C) is 10
> 
> Now, if you're not happy about this, please keep your hate comments to yourself, it's a waste of your time and my time, and I don't want to cause any big problems, if you dislike this, then read another fanfic.

After everything he done, every order he fallowed, anything to prove he was loyal to Humans and Mobians alike. They made him their lab rat, he just wants to go home now. He misses others; he didn't realize how much they mean to him until now, when he is right now bleeding and is now being left in a cell to die.

 

Why haven't they come to rescue him? It's been a week, surely they've come up with something. All now he can do was hope.

 

* * *

 

It's been another week, Shadow lost in his thoughts as he waits in a holding cell that's so, so cold. He's honest now he's scared. Did GUN did anything to them? Was he left behind? or worse... Did they sold him out? Wait!: No, they wouldn't have, not even Roxīna is as cold as theses people. 

 

That's he when unwillingly fell asleep. Sleep gas filled the room no doubt. He was use to this, GUN always had done this to him. He knew he will wake up to pain, he was frightened for what could happen next.

 

* * *

 

He woke up, but instead strapped to a table, he was leaning against the wall, he signed slight relief with a bit of confusion. He herd talking, but this voice wasn't like the voices before, yet sound very familiar. Shadow try to speak, but his body decided to cough instead. He felt a hand touched his shoulder, he try to pull away, but the hand kept firm, and the voice said;“It's okay Shads, we're almost out of here.”“S-Sonic?”“Yeah bud, I know you're vision isn't great right now, but it's me.”Sonic replied in a gentle voice, and Shadow knew it was him, because the voices of anyone in GUN wouldn't be able to copy that voice. Shadow cried, of relief, of joy, of pain, and it would be alright, because Sonic would never be mad at him for crying.

 

Sonic pulled him into a hug, he said;“It's gonna be okay, buddy. We're almost out of here, okay.” He pulled away and use his thumbs to wipe away Shadow's tears. Sonic moved his arms under Shadow's legs and back and held the boy in cradle like way. Shadow lost conscious and fell into a deep sleep.

 

They made it to the Tornado, Roxīna approached Sonic and said;”Finally, what was taking you so long, fastest thing alive my ass.”“Well, it's not like I holding an uncousious, mentally/emotionally-socially and physically wounded eighteen year old hedgehog in my arms.”Sonic said with sharp scarcassim. Roxīna ignored the scarcassim and replied;“Exactly.” As she walked away. Sonic walked to the tornado and said;”Y'know, I don't usually say this, but Rox, you can be such bitch sometimes.”“Thank you, I try.”Roxīna replied;“Also, what did I say about the nickname?! I'm not Shadow, who ''secretly'' likes the nicknames you give him.”

 

\|Later: At Sonic Heroes HQ|/

 

Shadow was rushed over to the medical bay. And that was after Roxīna brutally talked him into letting the others help. Turns out Sonic went on that protective mode, which was annoying at times, but is in the end taken all seriously. Alina hugged Sonic and said;”Hey, don't worry. He's strong and really stubborn, remember.” 

“Thanks Al.”Sonic smiled, stroking the girl's brown hair.

* * *

Rouge said Shadow should stay at her place. But Sonic said it'd be safer for Shadow to stay with him, sense Sonic lived the forest. Everyone had to agree sense Shadow is probably the only one who's insane enough to live in the forest at an uncharted area. A fact everyone knows even if Shadow tried that, Sonic would just hunt him down and drag him back. Sonic's almost like a werewolf! 

 

However, Shadow didn't wake up until three days later. Sonic could barely eat, what GUN did makes him sick to his stomach. How any of those people are able to sleep at night, he didn't know. That's when Sonic herd a noise, he turned his head slightly to the stairs of his house, Shadow was there, sitting, all in a curled up position. Sonic sighed, he walked over and said;“It's gonna be okay buddy, GUN can't find you here.”“N-no where is safe,”Shadow started, but before he can continue, Sonic put an arm around him and said;“No where in the Westopiles or Sation Square is, but that doesn't mean here's unsafe.”“I thought the ARK was safe, it wasn't, Gerald, Maria... Their both dead. I can't be safe, because the ones around me will get hurt if I am.”“Shads, it's okay to feel fear, but like I said, here's safe, you have me and the others, and we won't let them take you.” Shadow stayed silent, he didn't know how to react.

 

“You're safe Shadow. I promise. I'll keep you safe from them.”Sonic said as he brought Shadow into another hug, the younger male relaxed in his hold. Sonic blinked his eyes, for a momment, they were all black voids that were filled with red glowing pupils, he blinked again and return to normal as he said;“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu: “Congrats to you if you made here to the end after reading this (possibly) one-shot. Kinda left you there hanging, I know. 
> 
> But you determine the fate of the story; will it stay a one shot or become another story.
> 
> Also, if you get the refrence at the end, Roxīna and Alina will make you a patch of your favorite type of cookie. If you're not a cooki person, the name the pastry”
> 
> Roxīna: WTF
> 
> Alina: “YAAAYYYY”
> 
> Lulu: “Love your enthusiasm Al, here's a chacolate-chacolate chip muffin.”
> 
> Alina: **Takes the muffin and somehow stuffs it into her mouth cutely**
> 
> Lulu: “Rox, please, I'll give you that portal gun you always wanted.”
> 
> Roxīna: 8D “Deal!”
> 
> Lulu: “See you around!”
> 
> Alina: “Ba-Byees!”
> 
> Roxīna: “Good riddance.” **Alina hits her head hard, Roxīna sighs and say so:**“See you later.”  
> \--------------------------  
> P.S., if you read the note, then you get this special gift, a preview for the 3rd Chapter of Darkness' Grasp on Peacful Nights!
> 
> Here it is;  
> \----------------  
> “Varian,”Repunzel starts as she places her right hand over Varian's left shoulder, giving a quick gentle squeeze before continuing after the long pause;“I know you don't want us to worry so much, but Gothel manage to break into the castle! We can't risk it! She's is a cruel, manipulative, cheating..!.. Witch! She's capable of twisted things. I don't want her to hurt you.”


End file.
